Uma ficwriter nova? NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOO
by KnucklesGirl
Summary: Olá sou a KnucklesGirl e sou nova por cá. Como é que os cavaleiros vão reagir com a minha aparição? 2º CAPÍTULO! Agradecimentos a todas que me enviaram reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Cantinho da autora: A mensagem em negrito é para todos os ficwriters de Saint Seiya. Quem quiser ler, leia. Quem não está a fim de aturar besteiras, passa á fic (a parte não negrita)**

**Oláááááááááá ficwriters de Saint Seiya. O meu nome é KnucklesGirl, sou de Portugal e recentemente inscrevi-me neste site! A verdade é que já leio as vossas fics desde há dois anos (sim, dois anos!) e agora tenho oportunidade de mostrar o meu talento ao mundo! Espero que me aceitem no vosso grupinho e que nos demos muito bem! Muitas das minhas fics vão ser de humor, tendo os alvos principais os cavaleiros de bronze e os de ouro.(o meu cavaleiro favorito é o Hyoga! É tão fofo...) Bom, deixemos de papo furado e passemos á fic, que é isso que realmente interessa. Obrigada pela vossa apreciação. Boa Leitura.**

Aviso: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Pertence ao um fulano qualquer, feliz da vida enquanto eu roío as unhas cheia de inveja.

Fic: Uma nova ficwriter? NÃÃÃÃÃOOOO!

Grécia. Num lugar sagrado conhecido como Santuário, na décima terceira casa zodiacal, doze cavaleiros de ouro e cinco de bronze aguardavam a chegada da querida, idolatrada (e para não dizer um palavrão), Saori Kido, a reencarnação da Deusa Atena, sendo a razão de alegria entre todos os cavaleiros e...

Hyoga: RAZÃO DE ALEGRIA? AQUELA MÃO DE VACA? AQUELA METIDA? AQUELA...

: Aquela o quê? Continua, estou a gostar de ouvir!

Hyoga: Com todo o gosto... AQUELA BRUXA, AQUELA MOCREIA, AQUELA...(vira-se e vê a Saori atrás de si...oops)

Todos: Ferrou...

Hyoga (convertido em pedra, devido ao choque)...ai mamãe...

Saori (com um sorriso meio distorcido, coisa boa é que não era...)

Ikki (tapando os olhos do Shun): Não olhe Shun, isto não é para crianças...

Logo de seguida a tela fica em preto, aparecendo escrito "censurado"

Eu: Lamento imenso mas esta parte da fic foi cortada a pedido da sociedade protectora dos patos...

Pouco tempo depois, a fic volta ao normal, aparecendo o Hyoga, completamente arrebentado, com os olhos em espiral e a Saori limpando as mãos.  
Saori: Mais alguém tem algum comentário ou crítica a fazer?

Todos (abraçados uns aos outros, acenando que não)

Saori: Ótimo. Falei com os responsáveis deste site e me disseram que há uma nova ficwriter por cá...

Grilos no fundo. Repentinamente...

Todos: Uma nova ficwriter? (cinco segundos depois) NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (todos a correrem aos círculos, aos encontrões, tentem imaginar esta cena!)

Saori: Por que é que estão em pânico? EU É QUE DEVIA ESTAR! Não sabem o quanto é horrível ser odiada por todos!

Todos: A NÓS É PIOR!

Seiya: A mim fazem-me ser burro como um soco! A propósito, quando é que vamos festejar a vinda da nova ficwriter?

Todos (cataplow)

Shun: A mim fazem-me parecer uma criancinha de dois anos! (olha para o relógio) Oh não, perdi a Xuxa...

Todos (gota)

Shiryu: A mim fazem-me parecer um zen!

Hyoga: E a mim fazem-me como um menino da mamãe...

Todos: TU ÉS UM MENINO DA MAMÃE!

Hyoga: Não é verdade! (chuchando o polegar) BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! MAMÃE!

Camus: Que vergonha...

Saori: Estou rodeada de idiotas...alguém tem um plano para chutarmos a nova ficwriter?

Todos (excepto o Seiya, que estava a reunir bebidas): Hum...

CABUM! Uma tempestade arrebenta fora do templo...

Saori: Lindo, agora uma tempestade, o que falta agora? A ficwriter aparecer em pessoa?

BUM!

Shiryu: O que foi isto?

BUM!

Shun: Ikki, tenho medo!

BUM!

A porta é arrombada, na entrada surge uma silhueta sinistra, em que cai um raio por detrás dela, ficando mesmo assustadora. A reacção dos cavaleiros só pude ser uma...

Cavaleiros: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Silhueta: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Cavaleiros: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Silhueta: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

pequena pausa

Eu: Sabem, as primeiras impressões são muito importantes.

Hyoga: Eu achei que eras de gritos...

fim da pequena pausa

Todos: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Aldebaran (parando de repente): Ei, por que é que estamos a gritar?

Silhueta: Sei lá, para dar um toque de terror á fic?

Saori: Quem és tu?

A silhueta entra no templo, revelando a sua verdadeira aparência. Diante os cavaleiros e a deusa mocreia estava uma rapariga alta, de óculos, cabelo longo e castanho, com madeixas douradas e com um ar triunfante.

Silhueta (ou seja, EU!): Ainda bem que perguntas Bruxaori! (esta prepara o seu ceptro) Eu sou a KnucklesGirl, a vossa nova ficwriter! (aparece um solzinho daqueles estilo anime atrás de mim)

Todos: Hã?...(se tocando)...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (voltam a correr em círculos)

KnucklesGirl: OOUUUUUUU

Saori: XXXDDDDDDDDDDD (alguém pode-me dizer o que significa este símbolo?)

ZUT! A Bruxaori lança um raio do seu ceptro aos seus leais cavaleiros, que logo caiem todos ao chão a ver estrelas e a ouvir pássaros. Eu é que não fiquei muito satisfeita com o cenário...

KnucklesGirl: SUA VACA! COMO TE ATEVESTE FAZER ISSO AOS DOURADINHOS E AOS BRONZEADOS? Ao Seiya foi bem merecido mas a questão é VAIS PAGAR POR TODO O MAL QUE LHES FIZESTES! (atiro-me á mocreia e começa uma luta feminina, com direito a puxões de cabelo e arranhadelas)

Continua...(se calhar)

Então? Gostaram? Odiaram? Querem matar-me? Por favor não! Só vos peço uma coisinha...MANDEM-ME REVIEWS! DIGAM-ME O QUE SIGNIFICA AQUELE SÍMBOLO (XD) PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE...

Hyoga: Mas que chata...

(Enfiando o meu pé na cara do pato) Por favor, quero reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Olá! Aqui está o segundo capítulo desta fic. Desculpem a demora, mas sabem como é: a escola, a falta de inspiração, a preguiça (principalmente esta última).

**Quero agradecer a todas que me enviaram reviews no capítulo anterior, já sei o que significa o XD. Muito obrigada mesmo. No final do capítulo vou postar os meus agradecimentos em pormenor a todas. Boa Leitura.**

No capítulo anterior eu tinha me atirado á deusa mocreia e começado a lutar contra ela. Foi aí onde fiquei, não foi? Muito bem...

Capítulo2: A justiça triunfa sempre!

No santuário, na décima terceira casa do Zodíaco, reinava por lá um ambiente de paz e harmonia...

KnucklesGirl: TOMA ESTA, BRUXAORI! (dei-lhe um soco mesmo no meio da cara)

Saori: Ai é? Toma esta como gratidão! (deu-me outro soco, quase partindo-me os óculos)

Enquanto isso, os cavaleiros de ouro e de bronze assistiam o combate feminino com receio que a sua querida deusa levasse a pior...

Shura: Força KnucklesGirl! Elimina essa mocreia! (hehehe, sou mesmo irónica.)

Aldeberan: Pipocas! Pipocas! Directos do Brasil!

Camus: Sorvetes, sorvetes, aproveitam enquanto estão frescos!

Seiya: Força Saori! Não deixes que ela te vença!

Uma rajada de sorvete e de pipocas atingiu-lhe mesmo na cara e este caiu inconsciente (bem feito, bem feito!)

Kiki: Mestre, mestre! (passou por cima do Seiya)

Mu: O que foi Kiki, agora estou ocupado!

Kiki: Mas Mestre, está a dar na televisão os episódios inéditos da saga de Hades!

Todos os cavaleiros: SÉRIO? Então vamos lá!

KnucklesGirl (parando de morder a perna da Saori): SAGA DE HADES? Eu também quero ver!

Já estávamos todos a sair do templo, quando...

Saori: E ENTÃO A NOSSA BRIGA? Não estás com medo, pois não?

KnucklesGirl: Agora não pode ser tá bom? Telefona-me e marca uma hora, ok? (eu saio a correr, mas um sapato de tacão alto atingiu-me na nuca) Ora sua...(massajando o colombo do tamanho de um sabonete)

Saori: Ninguém me vira as costas! (coitadinha, não consegue encarar a realidade, não é triste?)

KnucklesGirl: Como és chata! Pronto, continuemos...(atiro-me a ela e recomeça a briga)

Máscara da Morte (é verdade que o nome dele é Carlo?): Boa, a briga recomeçou! Venham ver!

Todos abandonaram a TV e foram ver a briga, que era mais inédita do que a Saga de Hades. (embora eu não concorde...)

O "combate" prosseguiu pela noite fora. Nem eu nem a mocreia representava sinais de quem estava cansada. Mas como sou eu quem escreve a fic e como não suporto a Saori, ganhei o combate.

Saori (toda arrebentada e com o cabelo despenteado): Quero desforra!

KnucklesGirl (igualmente com o cabelo lastimável e com a roupa praticamente queimada, isso graças ao ceptro da Bruxaori): Nem pensar! Eu quero deixar-te viva para que as outras ficwriters se possam demonstrar os seus "afectos" a ti.

Cavaleiros: Hip hip Hurra!

De repente, a porta do templo abre-se e um batalhão de jornalistas e câmaras de televisão entram:

Jornalista1: Boa noite, é a nova ficwriter?

KnucklesGirl: Sim, sou ...

Jornalista2: Qual foi a tua sensação ao derrotar esta maldita deusa que Masami Kurumada nos amaldiçoou?

Jornalista3: Gostas de algum cavaleiro?

Jornalista4: Quantas vezes já fizestes sexo na tua vida?

Jornalista5: Queres colaborar na nossa campanha "Salvem as baleias"?

Jornalistas6: Quanto é 232634355+455634-34344?

KnucklesGirl: Ai, ai (sendo sufocada pela multidão) CAVALEIROS, VÊM AO MEU SOCORRO!

Aldebaran: É pra já! GRANDE CHIFRE!

Todos os jornalistas são arremessados para fora do templo.

KnucklesGirl: Valeu, Deba!

Aldebaran: Não foi nada...

Milo: Queres beber uma bebida connosco?

KnucklesGirl: Na boa!

E lá fui com eles, para a taberninha do Santuário (eu já tenho 18 anos! Tenho direito de encher a cara, não tenho?) festejando a minha vitória até ao amanhecer. A pior parte foi quando cheguei a casa, com a maior das ressacas, e o meu pai encheu-me de porrada. Foi um dia bem "ressacado", mas teve fim.

E vitória, vitória, acabou a história!

Fim

Então? Gostaram? Foi um bocado curto, mas foi o melhor que pude arranjar...agora os meus agradecimentos...

**Agradecimentos:**

**Sra Nina: **Obrigada pela review! Saint Seiya é um anime bem famoso cá em Portugal, mas não chega ao ponto de se escrever fics (aposto que sou a única ficwriter portuguesa de Saint Seiya por estas bandas...--U).Ah, o XD geralmente significa riso, gargalhada ou coisas do género, é usado na comédia. Espero que tenhas gostado da fic. Espero pela tua review acerca de capítulo final. Bjx

**Sak. Hokuto-chan: **Obrigada pela review! E obrigada por me teres explicado o que é o XD! Eu também adoro os douradinhos, eles é que deviam ser as estrelas deste anime, e não o eguinha pocóto do Seiya. Saint Seiya, que raio de título! Ficava melhor Saint Gold, não achas? Fico á espera da tua review acerca deste capítulo final! Bjx

**Lu-Hiei-Harumi:** Obrigada pela review! Desculpa pelo meu comportamento bárbaro á Saori, eu também não tenho nada contra ela. O problema foi quando comecei a ler as vossas fics e reparei que são muitos que a odeiam e para ser sincera, quando eu assistia o anime, acho irritante os pobrezinhos arriscarem a vida só por causa dela. Por favor não fiques zangada comigo. Espero que pelo menos tenha conseguido arrancar-te algumas gargalhadas. Mande-me review para este capítulo, por favor. Bjx

**XxLininhaxX:** Obrigada pela review. Morte á Bruxaori! Hehehe! Ainda bem que gostastes do 1º capítulo! Estou a ver que gostas do Hyoga, pois eu também, mas eu tenho a mania de fazer a vida negra ás personagens de quem eu mais gosto (essa norma não se aplica á Bruxaori!) Como vistes, não deixei que aquela vaca me vencesse e ainda ganhei o respeito dos cavaleiros! É pena que isso só dure até á próxima fic...Espero que nos demos muito bem! Bjx

**Lady nina: **Obrigada pela review! Ainda bem que gostastes da fic! Pois é, sou de Portugal, logo a minha escrita é um pouco diferente á vossa (eu li as vossas fics durante 2 anos, logo já me habituei á vossa escrita). Pois, o que é que achastes deste capítulo final? Envie-me review, por favor! Bjx


End file.
